


Holidays with the Beifongs

by veroniquemagique



Category: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veroniquemagique/pseuds/veroniquemagique
Summary: Lin and Kya have the Beifongs over for the holidays and its a heartwarming experience for everyone.





	

“Lin?” Kya’s voice chimed as she padded out of their bedroom, groggily rubbing her eyes. She was still in her pajamas, not yet having bothered to dress herself or brush her messy bed hair. The woman she was calling to was leaning against their kitchen counter with a steaming cup of coffee in her hand. As she snaked her hands around Lin’s waist, her love’s body relaxed and eased onto the embrace.

“Morning, sleepyhead,” Lin sighed, twisting herself to give Kya a soft peck on the cheek. “Sleep well?”

Kya nodded and a soft smile lit up her face. “Wonderfully,” she replied, “but the bed is awfully cold once you leave.”

Lin chuckled. “Not everyone can stay in bed all day.”

Kya rolled her eyes and swatted Lin’s arm playfully. “It wouldn’t hurt you, occasionally,” she laughed, “but I know by now that there’s no arguing with the Beifong internal clock.”

Lin smiled at Kya, then bit her lip and turned her gaze out the kitchen window. Outside the glass was a steady flurry of white, and it brought Lin’s attention back to something she had wanted to bring up to Kya for weeks.

“Speaking of the Beifongs…” Lin exhaled deeply. Kya arched an eyebrow at the awkward segway, but allowed Lin to continue uninterrupted. “About a month ago, Su told me that she and Baatar and the boys were coming to town to visit Opal and-”

“And she asked if they could come visit?” Kya interjected, noticing where Lin’s apprehensive walls were starting to build up. She gently rubbed her hand on Lin’s arm.

“Yes, and I know I should have asked you before telling her they could, since this is our first year living together but I-”

“You want your whole family around for the holidays? Trust me, I understand, and I would love that too. Plus, it's been far too long since I’ve seen Su,” Kya interjected again, helping her girlfriend through the obviously difficult conversation the best she could.

“Of course you understand, I don’t know why I would think you wouldn’t… I’m sorry,” Lin shook her head. Kya sighed and brought her hand up to graze Lin’s cheek.

“It’s okay, sweetie, it's okay. Your family is my family too. You don’t need to worry about it.”

Lin swallowed and looked Kya in the eye. Kya got a funny feeling that there was more to the story.

“I haven’t… Su doesn’t know about us,” Lin said, motioning between the two of them.

“And? Like Suyin Beifong is going to judge you for being with a woman,” Kya snorted. She recalled a much younger Suyin bragging to her about her more adventurous teenage flings, including those with many a young girl.

“I know that, I know that she won’t be mad or anything, but it still worries me,” Lin said shakily.

Kya smirked. “If anything she’ll have seen it coming.”

Lin’s eyes went wide as Kya’s arms wrapped her in a warm hug. “What?”

“Oh come on, Lin, the only one who couldn’t see how flustered I made you as a kid was that idiot brother of mine that was too blinded by his own interests,” Kya chuckled.

Lin groaned. “Was I really that obvious?” Kya merely nodded as she pulled away from Lin and walked in the direction of the living room, where a few large boxes sat that she had pulled out the day before. Lin was never all that festive at this time of year, but Kya was planning to change that. Now that this was her home too, Kya was intent on lighting it up with life for the so-called “most wonderful time of the year”.

After a few minutes of pulling an endless supply of lights and sparkly decorations out of the boxes, Kya felt two strong hands wrap around her hips and give her a tug to straighten up and turn to face the woman they belonged to. Lin pulled Kya into a loving embrace and held her tight, burying her face in Kya’s shoulder.

“I’m so fortunate to have someone like you in my life,” she mumbled, turning her head slightly so Kya could hear the sentiment.

“And I’m lucky to have you,” Kya smiled and gripped Lin’s shirt, holding her close. When Lin broke away from the hug, she was met by a mischievous smirk. Kya lifted her hand from behind her back to reveal a small plant and hold it over her and Lin’s head.

“Mistletoe,” Lin said, almost phrasing it as more of a question than a statement. Kya sauntered forward and gently cupped Lin’s face with her other hand, and pulled their lips together for a short but sweet kiss.

“Everything will be fine, we will have fun with your family.”

“I hope so.”

-

A week later, the Beifong clan had arrived in Republic City, and were currently housed on Air Temple Island, spending some quality time with their daughter and sister, Opal. It was bright and early in the morning, and of course, Lin was already awake, staring out the kitchen window at the snowfall once again. Her family were coming over the next day, and she was once again debating about guests she was about to entertain, but this dilemma was about someone else.

Lin never wanted children - it was one of the main reasons she knew she and Tenzin would never last - and even with child-loving Kya in her life, she never thought she would ever encounter that sort of mother-child relationship she had previously loathed. However, that was before she hired a firebending ex-Probender as a rookie beat cop, and gotten to know him better than she had expected as she watched him quickly work his way up to detective. Lin never wanted children, but Mako had come as close to a son as Lin would ever have or want - and surprisingly, she was not bothered by this. She cared quite a bit for the boy’s well being and wanted to see him do well in life - and now she was having an internal debate about whether or not she should include him in her family gathering.

Objectively, she reasoned with herself, it was a sound idea. Mako’s brother was bound to be there, seeing as he was in a relationship with her niece, so it would only make sense to invite Mako as well. Plus, Lin knew that the surrogate relationship between the two cops was mutual, so Mako would not be uncomfortable with the idea. Surprised maybe, but not bothered.

“Screw it,” Lin muttered, grabbing the phone receiver and dialing the island. After some brief exchanges with some other inhabitants of the temple, Mako answered.

“Uh, hey Chief. Did you need something?” He asked after she greeted him, very to the point. She admired that.

“Well, nothing official, per say,” Lin cleared her throat. “I was wondering if maybe you’d like to come into town with your brother and my sister when they come over tomorrow?”

Mako didn’t respond right away, and Lin held her breath nervously.

“Oh. Yeah, I’d like that. Thanks for asking.”

“It’s my pleasure, I’d be happy to have you there,” Lin paused, before quickly adding, “You’re family too at this point, kid.”

“Thanks Lin, I appreciate it. That means a lot.”

“See you tomorrow, Mako,” Lin hung up the phone and exhaled. She pinched the bridge of her nose and laughed. Instead of sitting around by herself, Lin decided she would return to bed and cuddle up with her undoubtedly still sleeping lover once more. Now she had one more reason to worry herself about tomorrow going smoothly, and burying her face in the soft silver locks sprawled across the pillow next to her was her only distraction for the time being.

-

_Ding dong_.

Lin’s ears perked at the sound of the doorbell, and she scrambled up off of the couch to go let in her company. She took a deep breath before swinging the door open with the sincerest of smiles she could manage on her face. Standing huddled outside her door was quite a crowd, all of whom she could call family in one way or another. The shorter, graying woman with a bright smile and rosy cheeks stepped forward and wrapped her big sister in a tight hug. When she pulled away, Lin stepped back and motioned for them all to come in, closing the door behind them as she did so.

“You decorated, Lin?” Su said with a tone of surprise, taking in the sights of the brightly lit and almost obnoxiously colourful living room.

“Well…” Lin trailed off as she heard a familiar tune being hummed from the kitchen and the smell of a grand meal teased her nose from the same source. She wasn’t only one that noticed it, and Su’s eyebrows lifted high.

“Well I never…” Su ran off towards the source of the cheerful carol and the tasty smell, leaving Lin alone with the rest of her family, who were still waiting practically in the doorway. She swallowed and forced her smile wider, motioning for the group to make their way into the living room to disperse among the warm, glowing room.

“Make yourselves comfortable, I’ll, uh, be right back,” Lin said quickly before rushing towards the kitchen herself. When she got there, she saw Kya’s face lit up with a smile as she held Su in her arms for a long awaited reunion hug. From Kya’s light gasp at the sight of Lin, Su let her go and turned around with a mischievous smile upon her face.

“Well I was wondering when you two would finally get together, Lin,” Su laughed, walking over and wrapping her arm around her sister’s shoulder. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“Didn’t come up?” Lin suggested reluctantly, knowing she didn’t really have a good reason not to have told her sister about her and Kya. Su just rolled her eyes.

When the three women entered the living room, Su’s twin sons were having a heated conversation about winterized versions of their metal sports, and were asking for the input of the present residents of Republic City who spent far more time around snow. Huan was busy admiring the small collection of art Lin had acquired over the years in her nearly Spartan home, and Baatar was sitting watching the conversation in amused silence.

“Aunt Lin! Kya! It’s so good to see you!” Opal jumped up at the sight of the women and joined them both in a quick, excited hug.

“You see us all the time, kid,” Lin smirked, patting her niece's head.

“Yeah but not for the holidays like this,” Opal replied. She returned to her place beside Bolin and Mako.

“So, do we call you Aunt Kya now?” Opal asked, her eyes lit up hopefully as she gazed up at the waterbender who was holding on gently to Lin’s arm.

“I suppose you can,” Kya chuckled. She pulled Lin over to a chair and sat on the arm as Lin sat within it. Su finally sat down as well, joining her husband on the couch.

The family sat around and talked and laughed for over an hour, until Kya announced it was time to eat. After assuring them that Lin had been nowhere near any of the cooking and receiving a heartfelt laugh from them, she led everyone into the kitchen. There were many a gasp as they took in the dining room that was just as warmly decorated as the living room. They all took their places at the carefully and beautifully set table, and Kya and Lin began to bring the food over between the two of them. With six hungry young adults at the table, plus Kya who still had the appetite of one, the meal did not last long, and they slowly migrated back into the living room.

Lin was about to turn on some music to listen to while they chatted further, when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Mako standing there, with one hand behind his back and his gaze darting around uncomfortably. She arched a brow at his behaviour and he tensed, before whipping his hand out in front of him to reveal a small wrapped box.

“I know it’s not much, and I don’t even know if you like this kind of thing but I wanted to get you something to thank you for all that you’ve done for me,” Mako blurted out before Lin could respond. She felt the tears prickling her eyes and threatening to fall. She shakily took the box from him and untied the ribbon. When she slid the top off, she saw that what the box held was a brooch, but not just any brooch - it bared her family symbol and had a few small green gems encrusted into it for an extra sparkle. Lin knew just from looking at it that it must had taken the kid quite a few saved paychecks to afford this, and she had to bite her lip to stop any impending tears coming from the sentiment behind the small metal gift.

“It’s great, kid, I love it,” she pulled him into a brief, but incredibly warm and loving hug. It meant the world to her that Mako had cared enough to give her a gift like this, especially something so unique to her. Since her grandparents passed, she was really the only one left who cared for baring the Beifong crest, so she would be proud to wear the brooch.

“Now, I don’t feel quite as awkward about this,” Lin continued, turning away to grab a small bag from next to the fireplace. She placed it in Mako’s hands, and he gasped sharply as he pulled away the tissue paper.

He pulled a soft red scarf out from the little bag, and Lin recognized the expression on his face as something akin to what she felt mere moments ago.

“I thought that since you gave your father’s scarf to your grandmother, you might want a new one,” she explained, as she took the scarf from his hands and carefully wrapped it around his neck as she had seen him wear one many times before.

“Wow, this is amazing. Thanks,” he whispered, pulling Lin in for another brief hug. Lin was satisfied knowing she had made the kid happy.

“Has my sister, the big bad police chief, gone soft?” Su teased from across the room where she was slowly covering Baatar in the wrapping paper of the various gifts from her kids.

“Shut up,” Lin grumbled, “or I won’t give you your gift.”

Su dramatically draped her hand over her forehead. “Oh whatever will I do?” She broke into a fit of laughter.

Lin glared at her before grabbing a small green box and throwing it at her cackling sister, hitting her square in the stomach and abruptly stopping her laughter. As Su opened the box, she jumped up and wrapped Lin in yet another hug.

“Lin you shouldn’t have,” she said. She held up the thick sweater that read “The Great Melon Lord” and had a picture of a melon displayed on the front. “No really, _you shouldn’t have_.”

“It was Kya’s idea,” Lin shrugged and stepped out of her sister’s reach. It was just then that Kya came back into the room, her head tilting to the sound of her name.

“Did somebody call?” She said, wrapping herself around Lin, letting out a deep breath.

“Actually, now that you’re back…” Lin said, quickly breaking out from under Kya’s embrace and darting back over to the last remaining gift on the floor by the fireplace. She turned around and took a few steps until she was in front of Kya once again. With a deep breath to steady herself, she swallowed her pride and bent down on one knee in front of the older woman. She didn’t have to look up to know what the expression on Kya’s face currently was.

“Kya, the real reason I wanted my family here, and why I was so nervous about them coming, was so I could have the people I care about most here for what’s probably about to be the best moment of my life thus far,” Lin paused and looked up into Kya’s watering eyes as she slid the box in her hand open and took out a small betrothal necklace. It was very different than the merely symbolic one that had hung around Kya’s neck for years, for Lin had made it herself for the woman she loved. “Kya, will you marry me?”

Kya’s hands were shaking as they cupped her face. Not trusting her voice at the moment, she nodded. Lin beamed a smile from ear to ear and stood to take off her old necklace and replace it with the new one.

“I love you,” Lin whispered, tears building up in her own eyes. Kya’s eyes roamed her beautiful face and she leaned in and kissed her slowly and tenderly, only stopping when they were interrupted by a whooping cheer from Wei and Wing.

“Go Aunt Lin!” They hollered in unison, and the room broke out in laughter. Su and Opal simultaneously rushed over to wrap the happy couple in a tight, happy squeeze.

“Happy holidays, Lin,” Kya said as she wrapped her arm around Lin’s waist and squeezed.

“Happy holidays indeed!” Su cheered, lightly punching Lin’s arm.

“Congrats, Lin, Kya, I’m happy for you both,” Mako said, approaching Lin and Kya slowly, smiling. Lin smiled back and reached out to ruffle his hair.

“Good to hear, because I’m going to be needing a best man fairly soon,” Lin chuckled. Mako smiled, and joined her in laughter.

“It’d be my honor, Chief.”

-

Not long after, all of Lin and Kya’s company had said their goodbyes and shuffled their way out the door. As Lin closed and locked the door, she turned back to find Kya reaching for her hand. She pulled Lin into a slow burning kiss, one she had been waiting all day to give.

“What’s with this all of a sudden?” Lin asked once they broke apart for air. Kya smirked.

“Well, _fiancée_ , I haven’t properly thanked you for my gift, nor have I given you yours yet,” she teased, and gave a tug on Lin’s hand as she pulled them in the direction of the hallway that led to their room.

Lin suddenly had a great idea of what her present was to be when she caught sight of the mistletoe stuck to the frame of her bedroom door, and then peppered throughout her room. She shook her head and laughed, and thanked the Spirits she had such a generous wife-to-be.

 

 


End file.
